Everything You Know Is a Lie
by Saber Girls
Summary: ...from a certain point of view. one-shot


**Everything You Know is a Lie**

by Saber Girl Leia

...from a certain point of view. one-shot

Just to let you know. I DON'T actually BELIEVE this. It's not really a parody... more of a speculation/what-if type thing.

Definitely not my best... but I love some R&R anyway. Maybe I'll revise it if I get some good advice.

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. I also used some stuff from the books by James Kahn. Very little of the dialogue is mind. Basically the only thing that _is _ mine is the twisted idea behind this fic. I'm not sure who came up with little Ben and little Anakin, but they're those people's too.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_This boy is powerful_, Vader thought. _A little mind control, and he would be a powerful ally to help me overthrow Palpatine. _

"I am your father," he declared.

"_Nooo!_" The boy screamed, "That's not true! That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true!"

The evil Sith lord pushed bits of information at the boy, who was too weak from the fight and too untrained to resist them.

And the boy believed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Your father is," Yoda murmured, and saw the young man reel once more with the dark knowledge. Dark indeed...

Jedi Masters did not lie, Yoda knew. But perhaps there were times when these things were necessary? Perhaps... though it went against all he had been taught, and had taught to others.

He must continue, though it was with his dying breaths. "Face Vader again you must. Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. Beware anger, fear, aggression. The Dark side are they. Once you start down the Dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny.

"Pass on what you have learned... there is another..."

That, at least, was true.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Why, Ben? Why didn't you tell me? You told me Darth Vader betrayed and murdered my father." Luke's voice was bitter.

"Your father, Anakin, was seduced by the Dark side of the Force- He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker, and became Darth Vader. The good man who was your father was destroyed." _Oh, let this work,_ Obi-Wan prayed. "So what I told you was true... from a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view!" the young man yelled.

"You're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our point of view." _Point of view_, Obi-Wan thought, _ha. Is that what they call it now?_

His student sat and listened as the old spirit explained Anakin Skywalker's past. At the end the young almost-Jedi declared fiercely, "There's still good in him."

Obi-Wan shook his head remorsefully. "I also thought he could be turned back. I could not do it." He hoped accepting it as his personal inability, not a general impossibility, would reveal some spark in Luke that still longed for competition and dominance. Perhaps _he _could triumph where his master could not.

But even more, Obi-Wan hoped that the story had appealed to the young man's strong sense of compassion. And even more than that, the one crucial part... his relation to the monster. Which the boy no longer doubted.

"I can't kill my own father," Luke murmured.

"To be a Jedi you must confront and go beyond the Dark side- the side that your father couldn't get past."

"What of the other Yoda spoke of?"

"Your sister."

"My sister? I have no sister!" he reached into the swirl of his thoughts and emotions for a moment, then exclaimed: "Leia! Leia's my sister!" He blushed a little, in remembrance of certain thoughts he had had of her before...

"Your insight serves you well. But you must bury your feelings deep, Luke. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Emperor."

They talked a little more; then Luke left. And Obi-Wan watched his son walk off. He wished again that he had had a chance to meet his daughter while he had been living. It was a great price their family paid for the sake of the galaxy.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The plan worked. The boy forged a deep link in his mind to the one he now _knew_ to be his father. And the compassion for that man which was sparked in him by the supposed relation was what saved them all.

Anakin brought balance to the Force. Though it was more Luke's doing, in Obi-Wan's humble paternal opinion.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Years later, Obi-Wan watched as his daughter Leia and her husband Han named their child Anakin. After Leia's father. Had he been corporeal, Obi-Wan would have wept.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

But long even after that, he watched his son Luke and his daughter-in-law Mara name their child Ben. Obi-Wan heard Luke say it was after the man who had been like a father to him.

He smiled.

As did a former student next to him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
